The Princess and A Villian
by EllieT33
Summary: The story of Hook and Emma after Cora is defeated.
1. Chapter 1

AU: Emma and Hook's relationship following defeating Cora this will have sex in later chapters I will warn you at the top of a chapter if it includes sex and make it so you can skip a chapter if you want to. Hope you enjoy and please R&R! Ellie :D

Prelude

It was a normal day in Storybrooke things had calmed down after they had finally realized that Cora was behind Dr. Hopper's "death." Soon after that, Emma, Charming, and Snow finally defeated Cora, surprisingly with the help of Rumplstiltskin, Regina, and Hook, who had turned against Cora. Cora had tried to kill him when he refused to get rid of Emma. While yes the three previous villains did help, the town still didn't trust them much. Snow came up with the idea that Hook stay on Emma's couch so she could keep an eye on him. Belle went back stayed with Rumple and had been doing a good job at keeping the feud between him in Hook at bay. Last but not least, Henry stayed at Regina's on Tuesdays and Thursdays and every other Sunday. They decided that she hadn't killed him in the past eleven years and that she loved him enough to keep him safe. This didn't mean that Charming didn't check on him often it annoyed Regina but she understood why he did what he did.

Emma

I woke up this morning the first day after we had defeated Cora and the first thing I thought of was coffee I need coffee. I got up wearing only my short shorts and a cami and walked to the kitchen. When I heard a grunt from the couch, I quickly calculated how long it would take me to get to my gun in the holster on my coat rack. When all of the sudden, a shirtless and hookless Killian sat up and I remembered what the sleeping arrangements were going to be like for a while. "Hook, put a shirt on, I really don't want to look at you half naked every morning." I groaned. To which he replied, "If I have to put on a shirt you have to put on pants because you look utterly indecent in the most delightful way." The last bit of his response reminded me of Mary Poppins I'd like to shove a spoon full of something down his throat but it sure isn't sugar. "This is my apartment I can wear whatever I want, you however need to put a shirt on." I almost growled as I turned the coffee maker on. He got to his feet walked over to me I was watching the coffee rise in the pot when I felt a presence behind me. Then all of the sudden there was a hook and a hand on either side of me, he must have put it on while I wasn't looking. "The shirt stays off Love." he whispered in my ear making the hairs on the back of my neck stand straight. I turned around so I could face him, I didn't know how close we were until I was nose to nose with him. It was almost if his arms were wrapped around me, and I had a flash back to the beanstalk when I saved him from the trip wire. _About bloody time! _he said. Lord knows that was the only time I thought I'd be this close to him. I wasn't aware of how little clothing I was wearing until I was pressed against his shirtless body. "Step back Killian." I warned calling him by his given name, which startled him a bit. "What are you gonna do, punch me again?" he asked with that smirk that made some girls weak in the knees. "I just might" I replied my voice more breathy that I meant it to be. He leaned in even closer lips almost touching I could feel his breath on my face. "Well then best leave you alone" he said brushing my lips when he spoke. He backed away hand and hook raised up in surrender but I had a feeling that this was going to happen again.

Killian

I'm slowly breaking her down, I thought to myself Emma Swan may be the greatest challenge I've taken on, but I know she's worth it. Now that I am living with her, it will be easier to reach my goal. I am sure of one thing she will be mine. "You do realize this is going to happen again, don't you?" I asked her. "Yeah I know, shut up and take a shower you smell awful!" she yelled at me. "What's a shower?" I asked wondering how that could improve the way I smell. "Let me show you." she said as she led me into the bathroom. "You turn the knob and water comes out, you stand under the water and wash yourself with soap in order to get clean, and yes you have to take your clothes off I'll put them in the wash while you take a shower preferably a long one." she sneered at me. This was going to be interesting, before she left the room I had already taken the rest of my clothes off and handed my clothes to her sanding stark naked.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing and sorry for not putting it in the last chapter!

Emma

I put the clothes in the wash then the detergent we were going to have to get him some normal clothes. He's not going to like that at all. He took his clothes off in front of me, ALL OF THEM! I must say he looked even better than I thought he would, not that I've thought about it because that would be wrong. I decided to change into fresh clothes since I already took a shower last night. I went in my room hoping it would take hook a long time to shower. I put on a pair of jeans a white wife beater and my leather jacket. I brushed my hair and put on some make up but not much. Hook shortly after I was done came out in only a towel showing his chest again with abs to die for. "How long til I get my clothes back, Love?" he asked in a tone that should be illegal. "You are going to have to wait about an hour and a half. While we are waiting, we might as well watch a movie or something it's my day off. I know let's watch Peter Pan!" I said with false excitement although I did want to see his reaction to how I knew his name. This was going to be priceless.

Killian

Peter Pan that was a name he hadn't heard in a while. I found the movie both offensive and hilarious. "So Lass that is what you expected me to look like? I must have been a pleasant surprise." I told her after I had put my clothes back on. "I don't know about pleasant but it was a surprise, you were a lot smarter and a lot less cowardly but you also did get bested by me three times" she said with a smug look on her face. "That may be true but I was not bested by Peter Pan that is just in the movie, Peter is another very long story for a different day. Although I will say that they used an actual crocodile did make me laugh" I replied. "Someday you will tell me the Peter Pan story or I will have to ask someone else." She replied. "Let's go get some lunch at Granny's, you can keep an eye on me, and you can have some food, does that sound good?" I asked. "Yes, but after that we are going to get you some new clothes. I refuse to wash your clothes everyday and see you naked or in a towel all the time." She replied with a semi disgusted look but I could see right through her. She had liked what she seen earlier. "Whatever you say, Love" I smirked and then got up and opened the door for her after she walked through I whispered in her ear "I told you I was a gentleman."

Red

I was wiping down a table when Emma came through the door closely followed by Hook. "Hey Emma, and you must be Hook." I said as I walked over to their table. "That I am, what do you recommend I get?" He asked with a smirk that was sinful. "Her hamburgers are good you should try one" I replied putting on my most flirtatious smile. "Red I'll take the usual and two Cokes" Emma said then turned back to Hook. "Sounds good be back with your drinks soon" I smiled. "What's a Coke" I heard him ask her as I went to make their drinks. I looked back and saw the way he looked at her, I know a lost cause when I see one but apparently, Emma doesn't. I'm going to need to talk to her about her new friend and hear her side of the story before I make any judgments. "Here are your Cokes I hope you enjoy your hamburgers will be out in a moment." I smiled and nodded toward Hook and winked at Emma. She returned with a death stare, it was worth the look on Hooks face. He had a full on smile and even laughed, I was going to have fun messing with her.

Emma

Great now Hook was going to be insufferable about the Ruby nod and wink incident. "See Red thinks I'm attractive why don't you?" Hook asked trying to break me. I will not give in to him no matter how "attractive" he thinks is or may be. "Just drink your Coke and shut up." I snapped at him. "Touchy, this is really good" he replied in awe. "Yeah it is, I guess I'm used to it." I replied trying to remember my first pop but I couldn't. Ruby brought us our burgers and for a guy with one hand he ate more like a gentleman than a pirate. "You're wondering how I eat so well aren't you, the answer is after three hundred years of being without a hand you get used to it." He said matter-of-factly. I nearly choked to death over that comment half because he could read my mind and half because of his age. "THREE HUNDRED YEARS" I exclaimed, he didn't look a day over thirty. "Love, you don't age in Neverland remember some bits of the movie are true" he replied with a patronizing smirk. "Finish your burger we need to go shopping." I said before taking my last bite. "After can I show you something?" He asked in a softer tone. "Sure what to you want to show me?" I replied wary of what he was going to say next. "The Jolly Roger, Cora put an enchantment on it so you can only see it while you are on it" he said with a smirk. "Sure we can see your beloved boat." I said knowing it would wind him up. "Ship" he replied as serious as I had seen him yet. I couldn't help but laughing which probably isn't wise laughing at one of the most feared and well known pirates but I did it anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Killian

Shopping, I haven't done it much in my life but I do know I don't like it. "Killian, I don't like shopping any more than you do. All you really need is a pair or two of jeans a few t-shirts underwear and a jacket. You will get through this!" she said with annoyance. I guess she was right and complaining wasn't going to make this go any faster. About two hours later, we got done with the shopping and left the store. "So Love, are you ready to see the Jolly Roger?" I asked. I was actually rather excited to show her my ship even if it was half invisible. I held out my hand and helped her onto the ship, and heard Emma gasp. I know I may be biased about the Jolly Roger but she really was magnificent both above and below deck. "I didn't expect it to be so beautiful. Tell me the real story of Peter Pan. Please?" she enquired quite politely I must say. "You tell me how you knew all the words to that moving drawing first then I will tell you the Peter story." I replied I had been wondering since we watched it. She looked the most innocent I ever saw her, she sang the songs and cheered for Peter during the sword fight at the end. I'm still not sure how I feel about that.

"It was my favorite story when I was a little girl. I watched the movie so many times the tape broke. I loved the thought of being whisked away by Peter, going to a land where I could be a kid forever and forget my past. A place where I could have adventures and I'd be accepted, I wanted to be Wendy, to fly without Tink hating me. Although I wanted to battle the evil Captain Hook rather than be a damsel in distress. I know it was silly, but I was an orphan and anything would have been better than being in the system." She explained with a look on her face of wonder then her smile fell. "I'm not sure why I told you that, I'd rather you not tell Snow she feels bad enough about not being there for me." She said looking down.

"I understand Peter Pan was a young boy who was an orphan not unlike you. He was born in London, England in 1675 and was visited by a pixie while he was sleeping on the streets at the age of 12. The pixie Tinkerbelle took him to the second star on the right and straight on til morning. Peter soon learned how to fly, and over the course of ten years he brought back with him about 9 boys in all. Unlike the movie Peter had to face the wild animals and the Indians who were a very real threat. The mermaids as well were quite evil and would try to lure you to your death." I began. "What about the pirates?" she asked very enthralled with the story. "I will get to that soon be patient, Love. Neverland was beautiful but it was also dangerous. One visit to your world he met and brought home a girl named Wendy she only stayed for a small while about a month in Neverland which was no time at all over there. She convinced him that it was indeed time for him to grow up and that was the last time he flew to Neverland. In about 1697 he started to grow older again and about 10 years later he became a sailor because it was the closest thing to flying he could get. He was abducted onto a pirate ship when he was physically 22 and after being a prisoner for a year he ended up becoming one of them. When he was around the age of 26 he fell in love with a beautiful lass. They sailed off on his ship they spent about 20 years in different realms but a majority of the time in Neverland. They went back to the place where they first met. He ran across her husband she had left for him, and was challenged to a duel. They began the next morning but the woman tried to stop it. She tried to make a deal with her husband who had become The Dark One while they were gone and was now very powerful. He ripped her heart out and turned it to dust. Then he cut off his left hand for the sake of a magic bean that wasn't in the hand in the first place. He swore revenge and has spent the last three hundred years trying to find a way to kill that crocodile." I finished looking down. I wondered how different her childhood would be, knowing that Peter Pan was indeed Hook.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma

Hook was Peter Pan all along… "So that means that my whole childhood I wanted to fly away with you and live with the lost boys." I said to myself not sure if it was aloud or not. "Apparently, who would've thought you'd actually meet me? Also since in the movie I'm not as badass as I was in real life, can we not tell people I was Peter Pan?" he asked sincerely. "Yes as long as you don't tell people I wanted to both run away with you and kick your ass. Hell, I still wanna kick your ass." I laughed. Here I was standing in front of the one person, well character that never abandoned me. Well he couldn't because he was in a book, a book I still have and take with me every time I move. Still Peter Pan, although imaginary, was always there for me. Now when I'm an adult he had saved my life by finding and crushing Cora's heart just as she was about to rip mine out. I shouldn't read to much into this, it will only lead to trouble. What I do know is I need to talk to Mary Margaret about this she will know what to do. He smiled and asked, "So does that somehow change your view on your childhood? Should I not have told you that?" "If anything it makes more sense. Would you ever want to go back to London someday?" I replied. It did make more sense why I was a thief when I was younger; I was just following Peter Pan. Neal had asked me once why I took the Book everywhere we went, and I simply replied 'It feels like home.' It was home to me in away and now knowing Hook was a bigger part of that it confused me. Did that mean that Killian was home? I really do need to talk to Snow. "Yes maybe in a couple of years I am the only one who can cross the border at the moment. I'd rather not go alone" he explained. "You're wrong, I can leave too, I wasn't affected my the curse." I replied not sure why I wanted him to know that.

Henry

Today is the first day I get to leave Snow and Charming's house since Cora was defeated. I still haven't been told the whole story but Emma promised tonight she would tell me all about it. Emma was waiting for me at the bus stop with a strange man. "Hey kid, let's get home so I can tell you the whole story from the Enchanted Forest to beating Cora yesterday" she smiled at me. " Hi Mom Sounds good" I started "Who is the guy walking with us?" I finished quietly. "He is a big part of the story and is going to help me tell it" she replied. "I am? Are you sure he's your lad" the stranger replied in a British accent. We walked home and I told Emma what we had done in class today all the while wondering who our companion was. We walked through the door I put my books in my room. I walked back into the living room again and asked "So who are you really? I asked. It was then that I saw a piece of metal in the shape of a hook where his hand should have been. "You're Captain Hook!" I exclaimed I was standing in front of one of the most feared pirates of all time. "That's one of my names, but here I prefer to be called Killian Jones, but you can call me Hook if you want" hook replied with a laugh.

Killian

We told Henry all about the Enchanted forest and the Giant's lair and how she left me behind. Surprisingly Henry didn't like that "You left him behind to be killed by the giant!" he growled at her. "No I left him up there and told the giant to let him go in ten hours. I'm not that cruel. Remember I had just met him and had no reason to trust him he was allies with Cora, and until yesterday I had no reason to fully trust him," she told him defending herself. "Ouch Love that hurts. I helped you get your compass and knock out the giant then you left me up there. Don't blame me for siding with the one who didn't cuff me. But remember Love it was me who saved you in the end when I could have killed my crocodile." I replied cursing myself for telling her that last bit. "You what?" she asked. Do I tell her what I did or shrug it off as if I didn't say anything? "During the battle I went to the Queens vault where Cora was hiding her heart, I took it and brought it up to the graveyard. Cora had you by the neck against another crypt and was about to successfully rip your heart out. She had a sure way of killing the crocodile. I knew you left me in the lair but you made sure I didn't die. Lass, I may be a pirate but we have a code, well more like guidelines really. Point is, you saved my life and bested me three times I couldn't let her kill you." I replied defeated. Then something happened I didn't expect Henry gave me a hug. "Thank you for saving my Mom" was all he said. "You're welcome Lad." I replied with a smile. "But Gold?" she asked. "If there is one thing I have learned in the past few weeks, there is always another way." I replied.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: In this story, Hook didn't get revenge on Gold. Also sorry if I write a bit like Faulkner I hate him but love the style.

I don't own OUAT or Princess Bride

Emma

Great now Henry loves Killian, I can't say I'm too surprised Henry's 10 and Hook is a pirate. Hell he's the pirate. "Henry Killian can tell you more stories tomorrow it's time for bed. I have to make the couch up for him again. Do you need me to tuck you in?" I asked already knowing the answer was no. "No I'm fine see you tomorrow Hook!" I could see Killian smile at that and it made me smirk. Then Henry came over to whisper in my ear just low enough so only I could hear it. "I think he likes you." Then he went off to his room. I couldn't help it but my jaw dropped I quickly regained my composure. "So Love, you survived a whole day with me with out punching me, or tying me up although there is some time left." He said with a smirk. "Yeah I might punch you right now for that comment." I retorted. I should probably hide my handcuffs before he finds them, and cuffs me in the middle of the night. "You should probably hide your cuffs so I don't take them tonight." He said with a smirk. "How do you fucking do that? It's the second time you've said what I was thinking today!" I exclaimed. He got up and walked up to mean backed me up to the wall. "I already told you, you're an open book, Love." He whispered in my ear, and then he kissed me right behind it.

Killian

I knew I was pushing it with the kiss behind her ear, but hey let's face it I'm a pirate; I'm supposed to push people to their limits. I heard her gasp and could see the goose bumps rising on the back of her neck. "Killian" she whispered, god the way she says my actual name, drives me crazy. My lips trailed down her jaw until they were in front of hers. "Yes, Love." I teased looking her directly in the eyes. "Back up" she replied with a lot less malice than I thought she would. Progress. "As you wish." I said taking a small step backwards. "Whatever you say Westley" she said then kissed my cheek and started to brush past me I stopped her. "Who is Westley?" I asked wondering why she called me by another name. "It's a quote from The Princess Bride," she said turning towards me. "I'll let you watch it tomorrow." She explained and went back to her room but as she was walking away I saw her touch the back of her ear and down her jaw.

Snow

"Charming I'm worried." I said to my husband lying in bed next to me. "Why are you worried? She did fine last night Hook didn't go after her" he said trying to comfort me. "Henry wasn't over there last night, what if he hurt's him?" I asked. "And face the wrath of both Regina and Emma not even Hook is that stupid" he responded. "I suppose you're right, plus we can always kick his ass if he tries something." I replied then turned off the light. Emma can take care of herself… right? I know one thing, I am not going to have a good sleep tonight.

Emma

I changed into my shorts and cami, and got into bed and quickly fell asleep. I woke up around 4 in the morning and decided to get a glass of water. I walked into the kitchen and there he was sitting at the counter staring into space, and I'm sure he didn't notice me come in. I walked up behind him put a hand over his mouth and whispered in his ear "Payback" and I bit his ear. I let go of him got my glass of water and turned to go back to bed. There he was in front of me again "You're playing with fire Love, careful you might get burned." "By you?" I questioned straightening up I have battled a dragon, defeated Cora, I was the savior for Christ's sake, there was no way even the most notorious pirate was going to scare me. "Of course Princess Swan" he was the only one who I really allowed to call me that. "I may be a 'Princess' but I have bested you three times already wanna try for a fourth?" I used quote hand movements around princess to help make my point he just looked at me funny. "As much as I love this banter, truly I do. We both need sleep" he whispered then he pulled me flush against him and spoke softly on my shoulder. "I will have you" he walked back to the couch took off his hook and fell asleep. I went back to my room water forgotten and got two more hours of restless sleep. I woke up to my alarm clock and realized that living with Hook was going to be more challenging than I thought.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: This chapter is dedicated to my best friend who is 22 today! :D

Killian

When I woke up I wasn't sure if it was a dream or not, but there it was on the counter, the glass of water she never ended up drinking. I had been up about 30 minutes when she walked through the door fully dressed and with slightly damp hair. "How was your sleep." I asked, surprisingly I was genuinely interested. "Not very good, you?" she replied. "I slept like a baby." I replied with one of my smiles that the girls fell for. She just stared at me I got up and walked up to her "I meant what I said last night, I will have you." "Hope you're used to disappointment, because that won't happen." She replied with a snide voice. "Not disappointment Princess, a challenge." I turned and walked away. I heard a ringing sound and guessed it was that telephone that she had told me about and decided to disregard it. I heard a muffled Emma answer it and talk to the person on the other end.

Emma

"Hi, Snow" I said answering the phone. "Are you and Henry ok?" she asked urgently. "Yes should we not be?" I asked confused why she was calling so early. "Well with Hook over there and I just wanted to make sure he hasn't hurt you two." She said the relief evident in her voice. "Even Killian isn't stupid enough to hurt Henry he's have to face wrath of both Regina and me, plus if he tries anything you can always kick his ass." I replied laughing. "That's what your father said" then she paused "Killian? So you're on first name terms now." She said insinuating that there was something more going on. "Not exactly, I call him Killian and he calls me Princess, Love, and Lass." I replied with a tone of annoyance. "Mhm, I'm sure there is nothing going on." She said, I could hear her smiling. "There isn't." I said trying to convince her but I soon realized that wasn't going to happen. "I will talk to you later I have to get Henry to the bus stop." I said then after goodbyes, I hung up. "I don't need you to walk me to the bus stop!" Henry exclaimed. "Too bad I'm doing it anyway." I replied. "Can Hook come, too?" he asked. "Go ask him if he wants to come." I said while I put my jacket on. A fully dressed Killian, complete with hook, trailed behind a very excited 11-year-old boyr. We walked him to the bus stop and watched him get on. He waved when he got to his seat. "I need to get to work. Do you think you can manage to not get into any trouble, or should I just take you with me and put you in the cell." I said as I watched a car drive into Storybrooke and a driver that I never thought I'd see again.

Neal

I had got the letter from August saying "broken" and knew I had to see her. She was standing on the corner with a guy who had the hook for a hand, I pulled over and parked right next to them. I got out of my car and her face was as white as a sheet. "What are you doing here?" She asked me it wasn't exactly the response I had expected. "Isn't it obvious I came here to see you and our child" I replied.

"You've been gone for 11 years, and you think you can just come back into our lives and be A-OK?" She replied. "He thinks you were a fire fighter and died a hero!" Emma started to yell. "This is the lad's father?" The British guy with a hook for a hand asked. "Yeah I am who exactly are you?" I asked. "My fiancé." She replied with malice. "The name is Killian jones but I'm mostly known by Captain Hook." He replied.

She is going to marry Hook from Peter Pan, if anything I'd thing she'd marry Peter but then again you never knew with Emma. "I thought you'd end up with Peter Out of all of the fairytale creatures you seem to love him when you were younger." I replied hoping that Peter had beat him in battles. "Wait how do you know about fairytale creatures?" She asked skeptically. "August came to see me and told me, right before you were found with watches. He told me it would be better off if I left you because then you could save The Enchanted Forest. Although on the other hand I shouldn't exactly be too surprised you're with Hook, you always were one who liked bad boys." I replied. "August came to you?" She sounded betrayed. "Yes, I left you so you could save them. I came back when the spell was broken so we could be together."I told her hoping she'd see I love her. "Well it's a little late now, I have to go to work Killian was just about to walk me there." She replied and without a goodbye, she walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer: Don't own anything if I did it would be more like a Disney 50 shades of gray. :D

Killian

When we got out of earshot, I whispered in her ear in what looked like a romantic way. "Wow, an hour ago I was the bane of your existence, and now we are getting married." She grabbed my hook as if we were holding hands and didn't even flinch. It made chills go down my spine the way she acted as if my hook was just a normal body part. "I will tell you the story when we get to the station, it's rather long and I'd prefer not to cry in public." She responded. It was the first time I had ever seen her weak. Odd though that this Neal fellow thought that she would end up with young me rather than me now, wow that really is confusing.

We walked through the door she locked it behind her it took her about twenty minutes to go through the whole Neal story starting with the car and ending with the adoption. "So let me get this straight, that man left you? Why the hell would he do that?" I asked incredulously. "Apparently because Pinocchio told him to. Even after he found out I was pregnant." She replied. " I know just what you need. Tonight we are going to get you extremely drunk. Henry will be at Regina's so you don't have to worry about him." I said enthusiastically. "That sounds like a terrible idea, but sure, what the hell what's the worst that can happen?" she replied. "Not much considering we are engaged an all." I replied. She turned as white as a sheet and picked up her phone.

Emma

Shit rumors spread around this town like wildfire everyone is going to think I'm actually marrying Killian. "Snow, you probably just heard something or are about to hear something that isn't true." I tried to explain vague as that was. "Oh so the Princess & the Villain aren't getting married? That is rather disappointing, I just started to plan the details I was hoping a summer bride." I knew she was messing with me but still it was a bit much. "I'm not a princess and he's not a… ok yeah he is a villain." I replied I heard Killian laugh in the background. "Shut up Hook!" I yelled using his moniker that he hated when I used. I heard a humph in the background and was satisfied that he wouldn't talk for a few min. I quickly ended the phone and waited for the day to end.

We walked home and I let us in. I went to the cabinet to get the alcohol. "So let me guess you knew Captain Morgan." I said as I brought down the bottle of rum and a bottle of Jack Daniels. "No but I did know Jack Daniels, although he went by Jack Sparrow." he replied. "I sailed with his father for a while before Milah." I laughed thinking about the Lonely Island song that always came to mind, damn that was going to be stuck in my head. "How is that funny?" he asked puzzled. "I was thinking about a funny song, it's about a movie with Jack Sparrow in it. Long story, you'd have to watch the Pirates of the Caribbean movies and that would take forever." I replied. "Better yet I have an idea for a drinking game. We watch the movies and every time something is inaccurate we drink." I said hoping that Disney was somewhat accurate at this tale. "Sounds like a good idea to me, by the way this rum is terrible." He replied. "Sorry Captain but it's the best we lowly people have." I replied. "Whatever you say Princess." He replied as I put the movie in.

Killian

This version of Jack Sparrow was rather similar to the real one with one minor difference there was no Black Pearl. "What do you mean there's no Black Pearl?" she asked slurring her words. "There wasn't a Black Pearl the most feared pirate ship in all the realms for the past 400 years is the Jolly Roger and that is docked here." I replied. I wonder if she noticed how close we were sitting, it would be so easy for me too lean in and capture her lips. She poured herself some more whiskey and took a sip.

"So Captain Hook, how did it feel to be the most notorious pirate in all the realms?" she asked. I leaned forward and whispered in her ear, startling her, "Powerful, Lass, powerful." She was on my right side and I had my arm behind her on the couch, a fact she wasn't aware of until that last second. "I think I should go to bed it's getting late and I have work in the morning." she said as she got up taking her whiskey and glass with her. "Don't forget we have to get the wedding thing sorted." I reminded her. While I didn't mind that everyone thought we were engaged, I would rather not be killed by Prince Charming. "Fine I'll deal with Neal, ha that rhymed. Deal and Neal." She laughed clearly intoxicated. "Yes it did." I walked up to her brushed her hair out of her face with my hook. "Good night Lass I will see you in the morning." I said. She stared at me for about a minute and I was starting to wonder if she was going to actually move or not. Then out of nowhere she leaned in and kissed me.

AN: You all have two choices, sex in the next chapter then I end it, or more story and sex later on. Reason for this is, I have a ton of ideas of where this story could go, but I feel like after they resolve the sexual tension there won't be much more for me to write.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma

The kiss was slow at first but quickly turned urgent. It was passionate and needy but not rushed he was intoxicating. Then all of the sudden I heard my name being called from the living room. I pulled back reluctantly, confused. "Emma, Mom?" It was the sound of my walkie-talkie with Henry. I got it off the table near the door trying not to trip and fall. "Yes Henry is everything ok?" I asked worried that something had happened at Regina's. "Is it true that my father is alive and in town?" He asked and my heart dropped. He wasn't supposed to know about Neal being here or that he was alive period. "Yes it is." I said sadly, wondering what this would mean in regards to my relationship with my son. "You lied to me?" he stated rather than questioned. "Yes I didn't want you to hate your father. The truth is he sent me to prison and abandoned me pregnant in jail which forced me to give you away." I told him hoping he wouldn't hate me. "Why is he here?" he asked softly. "He wanted to make things up to us, and to be apart of our lives." I replied thinking to myself, this conversation isn't the best to have on a walkie-talkie. "Go to sleep, we will talk about it more tomorrow." I told him using my 'mom' voice. "Ok but you will tell me everything about my father." Henry replied with a serious tone.

Killian

Bloody hell that was an emotionally charged half hour that started with an earth-shattering kiss. The kiss was perfect our tongues battling for dominance I ran my hand through her hair and had my hook pulling her closer to me all at the same time. Then her lad interrupted us, the poor boy had to find out he was abandoned by his father instead of him being a hero. I felt sorry for both of them in that moment, Emma because she had to reveal the shameful truth, and Henry for learning about it. After her conversation with Henry she collapsed I walked up to her and without saying a word lifted her into my arms and carried her into her bedroom and laid her on the bed. I kissed her forehead, and closed the door as I left the room. This was going to be a crazy week I could tell already. It was becoming a habit now of thinking about Emma before I went to bed, instead of thinking up ways to get revenge on the crocodile. What has this woman done to me? She's bewitched me, I knew I hated majick.

I woke up the next day shirtless in my boxers on the couch. I wondered what the day would bring, I got up and went to check and see if Emma was awake yet. I walked in her room and she was laying on her bed right where I left her. "Emma you need to get up and take one of those shower things." I said lifting her up and setting her on her feet. "But I don't wanna" she said like a petulant child. "Don't make me put you in the shower will all of your clothes on, or take all of your clothes off." I said with a smirk hoping to get some reaction from her even if it was a slap. Then she did something that truly surprised me, she lifted her arms as if an invitation for me to take her shirt off. "I was being sarcastic love, but I don't mind at all." I lifted her shirt and unbuttoned her pants shifting them down to the floor avoiding ripping her clothes with my hook. It took all of my strength not to kiss, or touch her, in an inappropriate manor. I lifted her up and carried her bridal style to the bathroom, I turned on the shower contraption kissed her on the forehead and closed the door. I looked on the counter and saw her 'Cell Phone' she had taught me how to use it in case of emergencies. I picked it up and dialed the only person I thought could help. Snow.

Snow

I heard my phone ringing who would be calling me this early in the morning. Charming grunted I slipped out of bed and answered the phone. "Emma?" she answered. "No it's me Hook, Emma needs your help" he started. "Is she ok?" I asked scared shitless if he did anything to hurt my daughter so help me I would kill him. "Physically she's fine emotionally she's a wreck, would you mind coming over?" Killian asked sincerely he really did care about my daughter. "I'll be over as soon as I can get there." I replied. I went back in the bedroom and got dressed. I left a note next to Charming telling him what I was doing. I ran to my old place as fast as I could nothing was going to keep me from helping my child. I got there and I heard that the shower on I took one look at Killian and knew it was even worse than he said on the phone. "Tell me" was all I had to say. He explained to me all of the events since right before the meeting with Neal through now. "She's comatose it's like she's an empty shell." Killian explained. "I will deal with her, thank you for calling me. I know you care for her. No I won't tell her." I said then I walked towards the bathroom to help Emma.


End file.
